


Symptoms

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [16]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Life and Death gods, M/M, and Jonghyun is Death, and they cant be together because each touch of Jonghyun slowly takes Jinkis life force, he creates everything, like the grim reaper, what I mean by that is Jinki is basically life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: The sickness that is you, the worse it gets,the more exhausted I get but the only medicine is you,If I can’t have you, I might die, I might go crazy,I don’t know what will happen, the only medicine is you





	Symptoms

             The grove was as green and beautiful as the last time he had seen it. The large trees spanned across the sky almost, thick trunks showing how ancient they were, and he was sure if his feet were against the grass it’d be as soft as he remembered before it died at his touch. After so long not seeing the deity of life, he wished the reunion was on better circumstances. It wasn’t ideal to see Him after so long when he was there to take the life of one of his beloved does. As he passed the rows upon rows of different flowers he began to hear the waterfalls crashing into the crystal clear lake in the middle of the grove. The thick vines hanging from the curved branches making the opening cowered away from him as he floated in. That’s when he saw Him.

             His hair was a beautiful light lavender, a little dull compared to his usual vibrant color. He was sitting on the ground, his doe’s head cradled in his lap, as he caressed her snout. He didn’t even look up as he spoke. “You’ve come for her, haven’t you Jonghyun?”

             “I have,” He softly spoke, lifting his hands up to push back his hood from over his head. “It’s her time Jinki.”

             Jinki hummed as he softly patted her snout, down her neck before playing with her ears. The Doe’s eyes were slightly closed. Jinki lowered to press a kiss between her eyes before finally looking up at the Deity of Death. “You may take her.”

             The golden wisp of her soul lifted and Jinki let out a ragged breath as he watched the spirit dash straight into Jonghyun and disappearing. “I wish the first time seeing you after so long was under different circumstances, Beautiful.”

             With graceful movements, Jinki rose from the soft grass. With a wave of his hand, the body of his beloved Doe was changed into a bed full of lilies. He looked up at Jonghyun carefully after that. “But we both know encounters with each other are always full of a kind of pain that should be cured by being with the other, but only makes it far worse.” As Jinki walked away little daisies grew each time he lifted his foot. Jonghyun stayed where he was, floating a foot off the ground to prevent the lush green of life from withering at his touch. Jinki stopped though and glanced over his shoulder with a soft smile, “Aren’t you coming, My Love?”

             Slowly, he followed. The sun slowly came out from the clouds and as he caught up with Jinki he saw the man’s eyes were closed, head back as he enjoyed the warmth. “You look bright.. Healthy.”

             “Physically I am indeed well again.” Jinki’s staff made soft thuds as he pressed it against the ground with each step, eyes drifting over his kingdom as they walked deeper into the Grove of Life. “Emotionally I feel as if I’d rather experience the symptoms I had physically than deal with this yearning feeling I have for you.”

             Jonghyun swallowed thickly, averting his eyes from Jinki’s face. “We both know we cannot be together.”

             “Ah yes. The cruel twist of fate that causes who I love to literally kill me a little with each touch they lay upon me.” Jinki gave a small, sad smile. “How could I forget?”

             “You..” Jonghyun caught himself and lowered his hand from wiping Jinki’s cheeks. “You’re crying, Beautiful.”

             Jinki gently patted his cheeks and hummed when his fingertips were wet when he pulled them away. “I’ve done enough of it over the last few years I guess I’ve become numb to the feeling of it.”

             The amulet around Jonghyun’s neck glowed slightly. It dimmed as he softly laid his fingers against the dark gem. “I’m being called somewhere else.”

             “Ah, an old elephant has reached their time I feel.” Jinki leaned down and picked a red rose before offering it. “I know it will wither as soon as you touch it, but please take it as a reminder of me, My love.”

             “You honestly believe I need something to remember you by, Beautiful?”

             “Don’t be stranger,” Jinki softly whispered as the rose was gently taken. “Please visit me for other reasons but to take the souls of my creations.”

             “I’ll come to visit when I get a container for this,” The wilted rose was carefully pinned to his dark cloak. “And you can bring life into it’s weak petals as you do my heart.”

             Before Jonghyun could move far enough away from him he felt the warmth of Jinki’s fingers around his wrist. He looked back in a panic, seeing the tiny black lines moving away from where their skin touched, seeing the paling of Jinki’s golden complexion. “One more kiss won’t kill me, My Love.”

             “But it will make you sick.” He tried to pull away, but Jinki’s grip was tight.

             “Than so be it.” Jinki stepped closer, eyes at the same level as Jonghyun floated, his robes flipping against Jinki as it fluttered in the breeze. “You’re the only medicine for the pain I feel.”

             “I will not kill you.”

             “I’m not asking for that,” Jinki’s breathing was increasing a little in pace. “Just one more kiss.”

             With a shaky breath, Jonghyun closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Jinki’s were just as plump, soft and sweet as he remembered. The kiss was deep and long, fingers curling in each other’s hair, clinging close because neither wanted it to end, but in the end, Jonghyun pulled away. He could feel the tiny bit of Jinki’s life force being pulled into him. He stumbled back a few feet away, eyes reflecting how he didn’t want to leave but the guilt of knowing he was hurting Jinki with his love. “Goodbye, Beautiful.”

             “Goodbye, My Love.” It was just a whisper, caught by the wind as Jonghyun made a quick escape knowing if he stayed any longer it would be increasingly harder to leave as he knew he must for Jinki’s well being.


End file.
